


Horror Park

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Series: Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [30]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Attempted Kidnapping, Hurt/Comfort, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Protective Taeyong, idk what to tag anymore oop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: NCT was in shock.Their management had given them not only a day off, but a day off in an amusement park.All day....What could possibly go wrong?





	Horror Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reading_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_Queen/gifts).



> Helloooooo this was a request made by Reading_Queen! (I am so so so fucking sorry it took me so long to do this, holy omg)
> 
> Things are. Stressful. If I start posting a lot of fics that aren't requests that are super depressy, it's just me venting and projecting lol
> 
> ANYWAYS STORY TIME

NCT was in shock. 

 

Their management had given them not only a day off, but a day off in an  _ amusement park.  _

 

All day. 

 

Paid for by SM.

 

They contemplated asking what the catch was, but they were too afraid of jinxing it. 

 

So they just bowed, said their thanks, and went to get ready to go. 

 

The Dreamies were ecstatic to say the least, Jisung and Chenle already planning what roller coasters they would go on and placing bets on the games on the car ride over. 

 

“Let’s not get too carried away,” Taeyong told them, once they reached the entrance and everyone had practically fallen over each other out of the vans “we still need to be safe, we don’t want any accidents today.” 

 

“Yes hyung!” Taeyong smiled at how the Dreamies spoke at once, eagerly trying to just get into the amusement park already. 

 

“Okay, go for it.” Taeyong said before giving chase to Renjun, who had bet the entire bill of the next group meal on finding the Mirror Maze. 

 

Taeyong would not lose, not after paying it the last two times. 

  
  


Everyone did their own thing, though Chenle and Jisung stayed pretty close except for when the younger stepped away from the other to take a call from Jeongin, who had decided to call on a rare break between promotion schedules. 

 

Eventually the whole group met up again to go eat food at one of the restaurant type things at the edge of the park. 

 

Jisung was on his phone a bit away from the others talking to Jeongin while the others ordered their food, when he felt two hands grab his arms. 

 

His initial thought was it was one of his hyungs messing with him. But the thought left when he felt himself being forcefully dragged toward the park exit. 

 

He felt a scream rip from his body, but he didn't hear it. 

 

He was shocked, he thought their company booked out the whole place, they had placed security, what was happening??

 

_ “Jisung! Jisungie!”  _

 

He barely registered Jeongin still on the phone with him, he felt himself behind pushed, he saw a car. 

 

The dread sunk in. 

 

He was being kidn-

 

“Get your hands the fuck off of him!” 

 

Taeyong. 

 

Jisung felt a burst of adrenaline and he surged forward away from the hands that were trying to take him and he soon found himself into the arms of Chenle and Renjun. 

 

He felt his phone being taken from his grasp, but he couldn't do anything about it, he just needed his hyungs. 

 

Arms encircled his frame, holding him close to a warm hyung, and he could hear tires screeching before footsteps approached him. 

 

“Jisung, baby, can you look at me?” It was Taeyong, and of course the maknae listened. 

 

Mark and Taeyong were kneeling in front of him, looking at him in concern and slight panic. 

 

“Baby,” Mark said, “are you hurt at all?” 

 

Jisung thought about it before shaking his head. He wasn't physically hurt, no. But- 

 

“Jeonginnie.” He said, and he looked around for his phone.

 

“Here baby,” Chenle said before handing him his phone back. He grabbed it and put hit to his ear desperately, a small sob escaping. 

 

“I-Innie?” 

 

“Baby, I'm here, I'm here, are you okay? You aren't hurt are y- HYUNG SHUT UP!- are you hurt?!” 

 

“I-I'm not hurt… hyungs saved me.” He told the other. Hearing his boyfriend's voice had calmed him down a significant amount more, and he could finally take in the rest of his surroundings. 

 

Their manager was on the phone, there were police sirens in the distance, and Renjun was rubbing his back. 

 

“Baby, I love you so much, I was so scared when I heard you scream all of a sudden, I thought I would never see you again.” Now Jeongin was crying, and Jisung felt bad. 

 

“I-I'm s-”

 

“Don't apologise! Please don't, it isn't your fault!” Jisung let out another sob and he heard what sounded like Chan telling off his boyfriend for being on the phone. 

 

“Innie you're gonna get in trouble,”

 

“Hold on-” the phone was shifted a bit, but Jisung could still hear,  “ _ hyung, he nearly got kidnapped! Let me talk to him, I already have the dance down!” _

 

“Jeongin-”

 

“Baby, it's okay. Chan hyung let me go find an empty room to talk to y- oh, I'm sorry Jae hyung!- to talk to you, I'm not gonna hang up until you're ready.” 

 

Jisung was about to respond, but three police vehicles came rushing down the path before stopping near the group. 

 

“I-I'm sorry, the uh… the police just got here. Shit, this really happened, oh god.” 

 

Now that the initial adrenaline started to really fade, he was left with the harsh reality of what happened. 

 

He was damn near kidnapped. 

 

“Baby, take a deep breath. You can do this, I believe in you. I know you have to hang up, but call me if you need anything. I'm gonna have my phone ringer up as high as it can go.”

 

“I'll be fine, hyung, please focus on practice. I don't want you getting in trouble.” 

 

“Sungie, Chan hyung isn't mad. He's worried, actually.” 

 

“Jisungie?” Jisung turned his head to Taeyong and saw him standing with two officers. 

 

“I have to go now. I love you.” 

 

“I love you too.”

 

Hanging up was hard, but answering the questions that the officers had was harder since he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings to begin with. 

 

His hyungs answered most of the questions, but Jisung answered the questions about how forceful they were, how quick they were, and everyone answered whether or not they noticed anything suspicious the entire time they were there. 

 

No one had, which the officers found a bit strange because of how efficient it seemed to have almost gone, but Chenle slowly raised his hand. 

 

“The girl that stayed behind to open the door… I've seen her at a couple of fansigns.” 

 

The answer shocked everyone, and it intrigued the officers. 

 

“How does she usually act during those?” The taller officer asked. 

 

“She usually shows really little interest until she gets to me and Jisungie. She'll keep looking our way even after she's sat with us, and she tries to keep contact by holding our hands or something, and she gets upset when we stop.” 

 

“Did she ever say a name?” One of the officers asked.

 

“Wouldn’t she have given a fake one anyways?” Taeyong asked in return. 

 

“Not in the case that I’m thinking this is. She’s a fan, she’s obsessive, and she definitely would have given her real one to at least the two she was obsessing over.”

 

“I think she said Choi something?” Jisung’s eyes lit up in recognition at Chenle’s answer. 

 

“Choi Byuchan. She told me that my family name would sound good with hers.” 

 

“Wait what?” Jaemin was looking at Jisung in shock. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell any of us?” Haechan asked. 

 

“I was so shocked that she had said it, I just laughed it off and said that it rhymed, and I moved on. I had forgotten it by the end of the fansign.” 

 

“Okay, we’ll be on the lookout for her, and we’ll offer a man or two from our force for local fansigns until she’s caught.” The taller officer said, and the group’s manager looked confused. 

 

“Can you really do that?” 

 

“After I file the report, yeah I can. I’m gonna need everyone to fill out their own incident reports.” 

  
  
  


The rest was a blur for Jisung. He filled out his incident report with what little knowledge he had of what happened that day, and he wasn’t able to confirm who the girl was in the report since he hadn’t actually seen her to begin with. He had only remembered who Chenle was talking about, it was the slightly older boy who had seen the girl. 

 

After everything was all said and done, everyone was heading home, and the manager looked the other way when Jisung was securely in Taeyong’s lap on the ride back home. 

 

The ride was quiet, except for the occasional tapping from texting. 

 

Jisung was texting Jeongin during one of his breaks, but when he had to go back to dancing, the maknae decided to rest his head on Taeyong’s shoulder and take a nap. 

 

As he was trying to fall asleep, he thought about how grateful he was to his hyungs. 

 

Everything could have been so much worse, he could have been in someone’s basement by now. But his hyungs noticed so quickly (it helped that he screamed, he imagined) that he hadn’t even been in the getaway car. 

 

He felt his consciousness slowly start to fade into blissful darkness, and right before he let himself give into the feeling, he felt a kiss being placed on his head and arms wrap tighter around him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HI
> 
> Requests are amazing, but please don't expect speedy updates. This request in particular actually took me 125 to find inspiration for (according to the time count on the comment). 
> 
> Fandoms be Stray Kids, BTS, and Astro for now, but I'm gonna post a fic for two more fandoms soon so stay tuned!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! I need mutuals and I'm lonely af. My tumblr is JiminWreckedSugaBias, but you could probably also type in lilpandawriter and find it pretty easily!


End file.
